


Doux & Amer

by Hirondininae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirondininae/pseuds/Hirondininae
Summary: La vie, nos expériences, nos relations, nos émotions et pensées ; sont parfois douces, parfois amères, et parfois un mélange confus des deux.Je voulais les partager dans ce recueil qui contient des bribes d'histoires, des sentiments que j'ai pu vivre et exprimer durant mes années d'adolescence et de jeune adulte. Les moments difficiles mais aussi les palpitants, les émotions négatives qui m'ont submergées à de nombreuses reprises, et les positives, les espoirs et les accomplissements ; et le plus important, mon amour incommensurable pour tout ce qui est.Ceci est un journal intime devenu universel, puisqu'il rapporte des moments de vie que tout un chacun a pu expérimenter, des émotions que chacun a pu ressentir. Je veux que ce recueil vous parle comme vous pourriez parler à votre reflet dans le miroir.





	1. Cœurs esseulés

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à toutes les personnes qui font ou ont fait partie de ma vie, à tous ces moments et sentiments partagés, sans qui je ne serais pas la même aujourd'hui. Merci de m'avoir fait évoluer, de m'avoir inspirée. Ceci est pour vous.

  C'est peut-être bien commode de dire ça, peut-être que c'est choisir la solution facile ; mais parfois je me dis que si je me sens mal, c'est parce que je n'ai personne à aimer. Et personne qui m'aime en retour. Je crois que j'ai assez d'amour pour tout le monde, et c'est pour cela que l'on m'appelle un « cœur d'artichaut ». Je pourrais aimer tout le monde, j'ai envie d'aimer tout le monde, et je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas besoin d'aimer tout le monde. Et je n'y peux rien, c'est inconscient même si j'en ai conscience, cela explique pourquoi j'ai envie d'embrasser tout le monde lorsque je suis saoule, lorsque les stupides barrières que je me suis imposées au long de ma vie tombent. En fait, j'aime tout le monde mais ne le montre pas, parce que je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais m'aimer de la même manière. Je n'ai pas choisi d'aimer autant, si je le pouvais, j'échangerais volontiers mon cœur dévoué contre un cœur de pierre. C'est moralement et physiquement éreintant d'aimer d'une telle manière. Parce que ce n'est pas seulement de l'amour mais aussi de l'estime, de l'adoration, de la dévotion, de l'idolâtrie.

  Je n'en peux plus d'être obnubilée par un personne au point qu'elle occupe toutes mes pensées alors que je suis juste la fille qui va au même lycée et prend le même bus, la fille au premier rang du public qui le regarde jouer comme s'il était une œuvre d'art, la fille étrange qui poste une fois tous les quinze ans puis trois cent fois dans la journée ; une ex, une meilleure amie, une amie qu'on a perdue de vue mais que l'on retrouve le temps d'un été.

  Des fois je ne me comprends pas. Je suis quelqu'un de pessimiste, j'imagine toujours le pire. Et pourtant, à m'entendre, on croirait que tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Mais ce n'est pas ça. J'aime les gens à leurs défauts. Parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas juste leurs défauts que j'aime. J'aime les personnes orgueilleuses et les timides, les rabat-joie et les optimistes, les introvertis et les extravertis, les souriants et ceux qui font la gueule, boudent, se mettent en colère, pleurent de rage et de tristesse, les émotifs, égocentriques, les incertains. J'aime les musiciens et ceux qui les écoutent, les intellos, les geeks, ceux qui regardent des séries, ceux qui regardent des films et ceux qui regardent des vidéos sur Youtube, ce qui font du sport et ceux qui parient dessus, ceux qui boivent du café et ceux qui boivent du thé, ceux qui boivent de l'alcool et ceux qui boivent du soda ; les scientifiques, les littéraires et les économistes. Ceux qui préfèrent Le Seigneur des Anneaux, ceux qui préfèrent Harry Potter, puis même ceux qui préfèrent Twilight, les Disney, les Pixar. Ceux qui aiment les énumérations et ceux qui préfèrent qu'on aille droit au but. Ceux qui achètent la musique en ligne, sur CD, qui la téléchargent illégalement, l'écoutent sur YouTube, Deezer, Spotify. Les tatoués, les percés, ce qui en voudraient et ceux qui n'en veulent pas. J'aime les grands bruns, les petits blonds, les roux maigres, les chauves musclés, les décolorés, les blancs, les racisés, les typés. Ceux qui ont l'accent de leur région, de leur pays et puis ceux qui ne l'ont pas. Les artistes, les artisans, les fonctionnaires, les entrepreneurs et les élus aussi. J'aime tout le monde et même ceux qui n'en font pas partie.

  _Love wins._ L'amour gagne. C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on pense mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je l'espère, parce que de l'amour j'en ai à revendre même si cette expression n'est pas juste et je devrais dire que j'en ai à redonner.


	2. Mondes parallèles

Dans un monde parallèle, on n'a pas sept ans de différence.  
Dans un monde parallèle je te rencontre sur un vol entre Charles De Gaulle et Gatswick.  
Dans un monde parallèle on s'aime.  
Dans un monde parallèle on a possibilité d'avoir une progéniture.  
Dans un monde parallèle c'est pour moi que tu écris.  
Dans un monde parallèle on est pas autant brisées par la vie.  


Mais si ça se trouve, dans un monde parallèle je ne sais pas que tu existes.

Alors ce monde-là, il me suffit, parce que je t'admire d'assez près pour profiter un peu du rayonnement que tu émets, et d'assez loin pour ne pas me consumer trop vite. 


	3. Ode

  Je crois qu'il y a toujours un moment dans une relation où l'on en vient à se poser des questions, à faire une rétrospective de tout ce qu'il s'est passé du jour de la rencontre au moment présent. Et on en vient tous à la même conclusion "merde, je ne vois pas comment on est devenus aussi proches ", parce que certaines choses sont inexplicables, parce que c'est une évolution qui peut être plus ou moins lente, qui peut aller plus ou moins loin mais qui dans tous les cas reste imperceptible.

  Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'on ressentait les autres avant même de les connaître, et je pense qu'il a raison. Parce que certaines personnes nous attirent naturellement, parce qu'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle on va vers une et pas d'autres, il y a une explication au fait qu'on puisse lui parler comme si on la connaissait depuis toujours alors que ça ne fait seulement cinq minutes. Il y a des gens envers lesquels on ne sera pas timides, gênés d'être nous-mêmes. Mais contrairement aux légendes populaires, ce ne sont pas forcément les êtres ouverts et souriants qui nous attirent. Je fais partie de ceux qui pensent qu'un sourire trop franc peut être plus déstabilisant qu'un visage impassible, fermé. Je pense que les personnes qui se cachent ont un plus beau trésor à offrir au monde, je pense parfois à tort que plus le chemin est long et escarpé plus le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Cependant, j'admire ceux, plus rares, qui en un regard vous mettent à l'aise, qui ont ce genre d'aura apaisante, qui ont juste à faire part de leur présence pour que le monde soit plus doux. 

  Le mystère est merveilleux, une personne mystérieuse l'est encore plus. J'aime ces êtres auxquels il coûte de se dévoiler, ceux qui se planquent derrière leur timidité ou au contraire leur fausse assurance. J'aime ces personnes que l'on doit solliciter, interroger sans cesse pour en apprendre un peu plus sur elles ; j'aime les personnes qui parlent fort pour ne rien dire et tarissent les magnifiques pensées qui leur traversent l'esprit.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter si l'envie vous en prend, ou de venir discuter avec moi sur Twitter (@Hirondininae).


End file.
